Entrelazados
by Zarevna13
Summary: TK está enfermo y Kari decide ir a visitarlo. LEMON.


Aquel día no fue tan brillante como solía serlo para Hikari, Takeru había estado enfermo el fin de semana y aquel lunes no había aparecido por clase, para alivio de Davis. Las clases habían sido aburridas sin nadie con quien hablar y el asiento vacío a su izquierda le hacía recordar que su mejor amigo aún estaba enfermo. Había pasado a verlo el día anterior y tenía una pinta horrible, aunque la fiebre había bajado considerablemente y eso la alegraba. En cuanto tocó el timbre que dictaba el final de las clases recogió sus cosas y se dirigió a la salida, quería pasar por casa de Takeru y ver como estaba. Davis caminó a su lado en cuanto la vio salir y le preguntó por la salud del rubio, por mucho que fuera su rival por Hikari seguía siendo uno de sus mejores amigos.

Davis le dio otro de sus sermones habituales, dejando a un lado la personalidad alegre y luchadora del joven había aceptado hacía mucho tiempo que el único que ocupaba el corazón de Hikari era cierto rubio, pero eso no había hecho que cambiara su deseo de protegerla como siempre había hecho. El sermón del moreno se centraba en acusar a sus dos amigos de no tomarse las relaciones amorosas en serio, cosa que le ponía de mal humor ya que aun habiendo perdido contra Takeru no parecía que la relación de aquellos dos avanzara en ninguna dirección aunque todos coincidían en que ambos se amaban y que no tardaría en salir juntos. Lo que Hikari y Takeru habían intentado explicar millones de veces y sus amigos no parecía entender era que ambos sabían exactamente en qué punto estaban. Tanto Hikari como Takeru sabían que desde el momento de nacer ambos estaban destinados a estar juntos, no necesitaban hablar de sus sentimientos o poner en orden las cosas ya que estaban perfectamente bien, ambos sabían perfectamente que se amaban de una forma profunda y sincera, por lo que no hacía falta hablarlo, sólo tenían que mirarse a los ojos para saberlo.

Poco después de su segunda aventura en el Digimundo ambos habían acabado sentados en la hierba del parque cerca de casa de la castaña y habían hablado de ellos, de sus emblemas y de todo. Ambos habían coincidido que su relación era única y especial y que no necesitaban palabras para comunicarse lo que sentían, ambos habían decidido que su relación estaba escrita mucho antes de que ellos nacieran así que no iban a forzar las cosas con declaraciones o conversaciones que no llevaran a ningún sitio, simplemente dejarían que las cosas fluyeran de forma natural. Había sido una gran decisión.

Ahora que Hikari se había detenido a pensarlo quizá podía considerarse que ambos ya tenían una relación desde hacía años. Quizá empezó con aquella conversación, o quizá comenzó cuando Takeru le robó su primer beso la navidad en la que ambos tenían 12 años y habían acabado bajo un muérdago en casa de Mimi, o quizá unos meses más tarde cuando Hikari le había robado el segundo y tercer beso a Takeru en San Valentín. Quizá fuera más tarde, el verano en el que ambos tenían 14 años y Yamato y Taichi habían dado a probar a sus jóvenes hermanos un poco de sake en el campamento del 1 de Agosto, aquella vez que habían escabullido a una de las cabañas mientras el resto bailaba y los besos habían subido mucho de intensidad. Quizá fue cuando ambos tenían 15 años y Takeru había tomado la costumbre de tomarla de la mano cuando andaban juntos o incluso a comienzos de ese mismo año, cuando ella había tomado la costumbre de robarle un beso todos los viernes por la noche antes de que la dejara en casa. Quién sabe, quizá cualquiera de esos días podía considerarse el comienzo de su relación, pero ambos sentían que su relación había comenzado en la primera aventura al Digimundo, desde aquellos días juntos nada ni nadie podría haberlos separado jamás.

Qué más daba ponerle una fecha a aquello, no tenía sentido, su relación era diferente a cualquiera que ellos hubieran visto, así que solo se dejaban llevar. Llegó en poco tiempo a casa del rubio y subió rápido, antes de que Miyako o Iori aparecieran y quisieran acompañarla a visitar al enfermo. No es que no quisiera pasar tiempo con sus amigos, a los que adoraba, simplemente quería tener un rato para ella sola a su _amigo._ Sabía que la puerta estaría abierta, ambos habían adoptado esa medida desde que Hikari enfermó de gravedad con 13 años y cuando el rubio fue a visitarla y encontró la puerta cerrada con llave casi sale disparado hacia el hospital con el corazón en un puño, menos mal que la madre de Hikari llegó justo cuando él bajaba las escaleras dispuesto a correr hasta el hospital más cercano. Desde ese momento ambos dejaban la puerta abierta cuando enfermaba para que el otro no se preocupara.

Cuando entró en el apartamento todo estaba cerrado, la madre de Takeru trabajaba hasta tarde así que pasó directamente a la habitación del chico.

-¿Takeru?... ¡TK!- llamó desde la entrada, quería asegurarse de que el chico no estaba dormido.

-¡En la habitación!- Pasó directamente al cuarto del rubio y lo vio tirado en la cama de lado mirando con aire aburrido la televisión. Se le iluminó el rostro en cuanto vio a su amiga.

-¡Bienvenida! No esperaba verte hoy.

-¡cómo no iba a venir a verte, tonto! No viniste a clase y me preocupé- se defendió.

-Ya no tengo fiebre, tranquila. Sólo quería recuperarme del todo antes de volver a clase- Hizo un hueco en la cama para que la castaña pudiera sentarse.

Era verdad, el campeonato de baloncesto era pronto y los entrenamientos eran cada vez más duros, así que cuando el entrenador se enteró de que una de sus estrellas estaba enferma le dijo que no quería verlo por allí hasta que estuviera totalmente recuperado. Hikari se sentó en la cama y miró hacia la televisión, reconoció al instante el programa que Takeru veía, era el mismo que veía su hermano cada tarde, solo que su hermano veía la sección de fútbol y tenis y Takeru miraba la de baloncesto. La castaña cogió el mando de la mesilla de noche del chico y cambió, miró complacida como el rubio se enfadaba por el cambio de programación. No es que Hikari quisiera ver algo en concreto, pero le encantaba las pequeñas arrugas que se le formaban al rubio alrededor del ojo cuando se enfadaba. Además, siempre conseguía que quedaran abrazados cuando el rubio se enfadaba con ella, así que… No estaba tan mal.

Efectivamente el rubio intentó recuperar el mando mientras le ilustraba a la castaña todo lo malo que iba a hacerle si no lo hacía, Hikari reía y a Takeru cada vez le costaba más fingir aquella cara de enfado. Al ver que no iba a poder ganar Takeru cogió de la cintura a la castaña y la tumbó junto a él.

-Ahora no tienes escapatoria- Le dijo el chico al oído mientras fingía una risa malévola.

Ni mucho menos Hikari quería escaparse, de hecho se encontraba muy cómoda tumbada de aquella manera con Takeru. La mano de Takeru seguía en su cintura, aunque se trasladó sin que ella lo notara a una parte en la que la camiseta dejaba al descubierto su piel. El ambiente estaba cambiando progresivamente, ya no era un ambiente relajado y hogareño, ahora contenía una pequeña dosis de _tensión sexual_.

Hikari no estaba del todo nerviosa, nunca podría estarlo mientras Takeru estuviera a su lado. Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo que aquello pasara, aquellos momentos se repetían cada vez más a menudo últimamente, ambos los buscaban de hecho. Ambos tenían 16 años y las hormonas de la adolescencia iban a pasarles factura tarde o temprano. Aquel era un tema del que no habían hablado demasiado, no porque les diera vergüenza sino porque en pocas palabras habían aclarado el asunto, ambos habían estado de acuerdo en que cuando tuviera que pasar pasaría, aunque si alguno no estaba preparado o no era el momento lo sabrían con solo mirarse. Takeru soñaba con aquel momento desde aquel día en el campamento con 14 años, sin querer rozó el pecho de su amiga y no había parado de soñar con el momento en el que ambos harían el amor desde aquellas vacaciones. Había hablado con sus amigos del tema, con Yamato sobre todo, le había dado buenos consejos ya que sus años de relación con Sora le habían dado la experiencia que tanto necesitaba Takeru. También preguntó a Koushiro que se sonrojó de tal manera que su cara adquirió el tono de su pelo, él no había llegado tan lejos con Mimi pero la charla fue muy interesante para ambos. También le preguntó a Jyou que se había puesto blanco y le había dado consejos médicos sobre el tema, aunque no le sirvieran de mucho. Sabía que la persona que más podía aportarle en ese tema era Taichi, que había salido con varias chicas y actualmente tenía una relación estable con una chica muy simpática, pero le pareció muy incómodo tratar ese tema cuando ambos sabían que aquellos consejos los usaría para acostarse con su hermana pequeña. Le daba seguridad saber que tenía la caja de preservativos que Yamato le había dado en un cajón de sus escritorio por lo que pudiera pasar.

Hikari ya había pasado por una situación similar, aunque estaba segura de que Takeru no lo recordaba. Una tarde ambos estaban en casa de Hikari, sus padres habían ido a visitar a unos parientes aprovechando que era festivo, Taichi había salido y ellos estaban en la cama de la castaña viendo una película. Aquella mañana Takeru había tenido un entrenamiento durísimo por perder el partido del fin de semana anterior por lo que a mitad de la película se quedó dormido con la cabeza apoyada en el abdomen de la chica. A ella no le importó lo más mínimo, de hecho aprovechó para acariciar el cabello rubio plata del chico y juguetar con él. Cuando la película estaba ya muy avanzada Takeru comenzó a revolverse en sueños, Hikari pensó que era una de las pesadillas que le atacaban de vez en cuando en las que Patamon moría delante del chico. Iba a despertarlo cuando notó algo diferente, aquellos gemidos no eran tristes, eran de placer. La castaña se puso en guardia, no sabía qué hacer, ¿Lo despertaba? ¿lo dejaba dormir? A falta de un plan mejor Hikari dejó correr el tiempo. El chico ya no se movía tanto como antes, pero lo veía transpirar y susurrar cosas muy bajo. Estaba fascinada, nunca había visto así a su amigo, debía admitir que el rostro de Takeru era más bello aún perlado por gotas de sudor y algo sonrojado. Hikari se estaba recreando en el rostro de su amigo cuando comenzó a notar algo que presionaba contra su muslo. Se quedó en blanco, no sabía qué hacer, sabía perfectamente que lo que notaba era la incipiente erección de Takeru. Hikari se preguntó que estaría soñando el rubio, aunque si se parecían a los sueños eróticos que ella tenía con su amigo podía hacerse una idea. El nerviosismo se fue, y la idea de despertar al rubio y proponerle seguir aquel sueño de forma distinta, estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando el teléfono de la entrada sonó. Maldita sea.

Cuando volvió a la habitación Takeru estaba algo desconcertado pero despierto, no parecía recordar el sueño ni nada parecido. Después de ese día Hikari convocó una reunión de chicas en la que participaban Sora, Mimi y Miyako. Les hizo todas las preguntas que se le ocurrieron sobre el tema, les preguntó a las dos mayores como fue su primera vez, Sora le contó su divertida y romántica primera vez con Yamato, aunque sin entrar en muchos detalles y Mimi le contó la suya con su primer amor en Amércia, mucho más alocada que la de Sora y por supuesto les contó lo que planeaba hacer para que Kou dejara la vergüenza a un lado y pudieran disfrutar juntos. Las chicas le dieron consejos muy útiles y ayudaron a que todas las dudas que tuviera sobre el tema desparecieran, incluso la acompañaron al ginecólogo para su primera revisión donde este le recetó pastillas anticonceptivas para que Hikari estuviera protegida lo máximo posible. Ya solo era cuestión de tiempo que aquello pasara, y lo estaba deseando.

Los dedos de Takeru comenzaron a perfilar círculos sobre su piel de manera distraída, aunque estaba segura de que la cara de su amigo mostraría la misma concentración que mostraba su cara cuando escribía relatos. Dejó que Takeru hiciera aquello el tiempo suficiente como para asegurarse que Hikari lo había sentido y no le había apartado la mano. Con una gran dosis de confianza metió la mano por debajo de la camiseta y comenzó a acariciarle el abdomen provocando pequeñas oleadas de cosquillas en Hikari. Takeru no se había dado cuenta pero Hikari había apagado la televisión y se había movido para quedar boca arriba en la cama. En cuanto el rubio la miró a los ojos ambos supieron que el momento había llegado, los ojos de ambos reflejaban deseo y amor.

Hikari se apoyó en los codos procurando que la mano de su amigo no se moviera y acercó su rostro al del chico para atrapar sus labios con los suyos. Se habían besado muchas veces, pero aquella fue explosiva. Sus labios se movían frenéticamente y pronto Takeru encontró una rendija por la que entrar de lleno en la boca de Hikari. El beso fue subiendo de intensidad pero ninguno tenía la más mínima intención de separarse. Los labios del rubio buscaron el cuello de Hikari, aspiró el perfume que emanaba de su piel, uno que él le había regalado las pasadas navidades. Deslizó su nariz por toda la piel de su cuello y posó sus labios en la base, escuchando por primera vez un gemido de labios de Hikari, aquello lo volvió loco, pero hizo caso a su hermano y se contuvo, debía tratar a Hikari como se merecía. Siguió ocupándose de su cuello un rato más, hasta que las ávidas manos de Hikari lo tumbaron de golpe. La chica se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, reparando por primera vez en que el chico sólo vestía unos pantalones cortos de deporte.

La chica notaba perfectamente la erección de Takeru bajo ella, acarició despacio todo el torso del rubio, bien formado por los años de baloncesto. Se inclinó hacia él y comenzó a besar aquí y allá su piel, notaba el bulto cada vez más grande y sabía que aquello no duraría mucho, según le habían contado las chicas. Ella también jugó con su cuello, devolviéndole la dulce tortura que había vivido hacía unos instantes, cuando terminó apresó uno de los pezones del chico muy suavemente. Takeru estaba casi al límite, trataba con todas sus fuerzas no terminar antes de tiempo. Para retomar el control aprisionó a Hikari contra el colchón.

-Esto es un poco injusto, tú tienes demasiada ropa- Hikari sonrió pícaramente y se quitó la camiseta.

Takeru admiró el cuerpo de la chica, siempre le había parecido perfecto y aquello se lo confirmaba, no era la primera vez que veía el torso de la chica pero aquella era especial. Miró el sujetador, pensando cómo abordar el tema. Miró a Hikari y vio una sombra de duda que desapareció en cuanto vio la expresión de embeleso que tenía el chico. Se quitó en menos de un segundo el sujetador y volvió a tumbarse. Takeru se quedó inmóvil mirándola, pero la castaña no estaba dispuesta a ver como Takeru la miraba sin hacer nada más así que le cogió la mano derecha y la posó sobre su pecho. Aquello despertó a Takeru de su ensoñación, estaba por fin tocando el pecho de Hikari, aquel con el que soñaba desde los 14 años. Masajeó los pechos como su hermano le había aconsejado y aquello pareció encantarle a Hikari, que no paraba de retorcerse y gemir, acercó sus labios a los pezones y aquello la volvió loca, perecía que ambos estaban llegando ya al límite. Después de juguetear un poco más con los pechos miró a Hikari, que no paraba de jadear, la miró a los ojos y supo que aquello no podía extenderse mucho más, ambos querían llegar al final. Comenzó a besarle y lamerle la piel hasta llegar a la cintura del vaquero de la castaña, esta le ayudó a quitar el botón y Takeru casi le arranca la ropa, Hikari estaba completamente desnuda frente a él y aquello era algo que sobrepasaba su fuerza de voluntad. Se quitó sin miramientos lo que le quedaba de ropa y se tumbó junto a Hikari, ambos volvieron a besarse y Hikari aprovechó para acariciar el miembro del rubio, corrió hacia el escritorio y se puso el preservativo justo como su hermano le había dicho y volvió a la cama. Hikari se acomodó junto a él y le susurró que ya no podía aguantar más, el chico se puso entre sus piernas, lubricó un poco el preservativo con saliva y colocó el miembro. Empujó poco a poco, sabía que aquello no iba a ser agradable para ninguno, pero también sabía que sólo duraría unos segundos.

Hikari notó la misma sensación que sentía cuando se arrancaba la tirita de un solo tirón, un dolor intenso pero breve. En cuanto pasó olvidó que lo había sentido. Sentía todo su cuerpo concentrado en su sexo y los movimientos de Takeru sólo aumentaban aquella sensación, el rubio no paraba de besarla mientras se movía, Hikari sabía que Takeru no tardaría mucho en acabar por lo que le rogó que la dejara ponerse sobre él.

Ahora era la castaña quien llevaba la voz de mando, subía y bajaba deliciosamente despacio, Takeru sabía que lo hacía para que durara más pero aun así estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo. Le suplicó a Hikari que fuera más rápido y ella obedeció sin rechistar, estaba disfrutando tanto como él, cada embestida era una oleada de placer que recorría su cuerpo. Unos segundos después notó como Takeru gemía de forma más prolongada y se retorcía de placer, Hikari grabó en su memoria la cara de absoluta felicidad del amor de su vida. Se tumbó a su lado pero parecía que Takeru no estaba dispuesto a terminar así, tiró el preservativo a la papelera de la habitación y volvió a la cama, se acomodó junto a Hikari y le susurró al odio:

-No creerás que soy un egoísta, sé que tú aún no has terminado- Takeru nunca aceptaría dejar a Hikari insatisfecha, y menos en su primera vez.

Volvió a aprisionar los pechos de Hikari con los labios mientras con la mano izquierda trataba de encontrar el punto exacto, le costó bastante encontrar una manera en la que ambos estuvieran cómodos pero en cuanto lo hizo notó como Hikari gemía y jadeaba de puro placer, le maravillaba la visión de Hikari disfrutando gracias a él. Pocos momentos después también Hikari llegaba al final. Con los ojos llorosos y una sonrisa de pura satisfacción se apoyó en el pecho del rubio.

Permanecieron un rato sin hablar, recreándose en cada momento vivido. En realidad no habían pasado más de veinte minutos desde que Takeru comenzó a acariciar la piel de Hikari pero a ambos les había parecido una vida completa.

-Ha sido maravilloso- Susurró Takeru.

-Tú eres maravilloso- Respondió la castaña.

Ambos se miraban a los ojos sin apartar la mirada, sabían que aquello era un punto de inflexión, habían estado jugando al gato y al ratón, robándose besos y caricias, jugando a ponerse celosos y había sido maravilloso, habían disfrutado y aprendido muchísimo aquellos años pero después de aquello no volverían a ser los mismos.

-Creo que ya ha llegado el momento- Dijo Hikari.

-Sí – Respondió sonriente Takeru.

Remolonearon desnudos en la cama casi una hora, casi terminan haciéndolo otra vez pero la llegada inminente de la madre de Takeru los frenó. El rubio se dio una ducha rápida y Hikari se vistió y aireó la habitación. Cuando la madre del rubio llegó a casa encontró a los dos jóvenes haciendo los deberes entre risas. No había que ser un experto para saber que entre esos dos había pasado algo, aunque Natsuko sospechaba qué era prefería seguir pensando en Takeru como un niño un poco más.

El rubio acompañó a Hikari a casa antes de la hora de la cena. Mientras caminaban de la mano Takeru se percató de algo que aún no había preguntado a la castaña.

-Dime, Hikari, ¿Cuándo dejamos de llamarnos por nuestros apodos?- No recordaba el momento exacto y mucho menos la razón, cuando Hikari comenzó a llamarlo Takeru él comenzó a llamarla por su nombre completo.

-Verás… Es una tontería. No tiene importancia.- Las mejillas se le tiñeron de rosa y desvió la mirada.

-Vamos, dímelo, ¿O ahora tienes secretos para mí?-Dijo mientras le robaba un beso.

-Está bien, manipulador-La sonrisa de Takeru iluminaba la noche mucho más que cualquier farola-Hace unas semanas iba camino al gimnasio con Miyako y pasamos cerca de un grupo de animadoras, una de ellas le contaba al resto que tú le habías permitido que te llamara por tu nombre, que ya no eras Takaishi para ella, sino TK. Me puse un poco celosa, no porque esa chica tuviera una oportunidad contigo, sino porque ella también te llamaba TK. Sé que es una tontería pero quería volver a ser la única que te llamara de forma especial. Noté que Sora era la única que llamaba Yamato a Matt y la novia de Tai también lo llama Taichi, así que decidí llamarte Takeru.

-Vaya, así que era por eso. Ahora me gusta aún más que me llames por mi nombre. Te quiero Hikari.

-Y yo a ti, Takeru.


End file.
